A chaque fois que tu me dis 'Je t'aime'
by TheUnknownPsycho
Summary: [Brain-damaged!Jim]Seb POV:Je te hais. Je le jure devant Dieu, je te hais de chaque minuscule parcelle de tout mon être. Je te hais pour m'avoir laissé seul à réparer les dégâts, à ramasser les morceaux. Mais le pire, c'est que je le ferais pour toi, Jim. Tu sais que je le ferais. Parce que je t'aime. Même à présent, en ce jour-même, lorsque tu es devenu ce petit homme inoffensif.


_A chaque fois que tu me dis 'Je t'aime'_

**_Disclaimer_ : Ceci est un One-Shot, écrit par celui/celle qui tient le tumblr : ilovemyskull. ( post/20708029007/every-time-you-say-you-love-me) _Je_ l'ai traduit pour le fun, et la pratique. C'est une des premières traductions que je fais, alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez :)**

**P.S : Hard _Feels. _Accrochez-vous_ ..._**

_Summary:_

_Je te hais. Je le jure devant Dieu, je te hais de chaque minuscule parcelle de tout mon être. Je te hais pour m'avoir laissé seul à réparer les dégâts, à ramasser les morceaux. Mais le pire, c'est que je le ferais pour toi, Jim. Tu sais que je le ferais. Parce que je t'aime. Même à présent, en ce jour-même, lorsque tu es devenu ce petit homme inoffensif. **[[Brain damaged Jim.]]**_

A chaque fois que tu me dis que tu m'aimes, une partie en moi se meurt.

Car c'est faux, Jim. Tu ne m'a jamais aimé, et tu ne le fera jamais. Tu n'en _n'est pas _capable, et ça, j'en suis tellement sûr que j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Ou, du moins, tu n'en n'_étais _pas capable. Toi, pauvre petite chose brisée. Autrefois, tu étais si empli de cruauté, de méchanceté ; cette fureur, cette rage si brûlante qui dominait ton esprit et consumait ton âme.

C'est elle qui t'a amené à faire toutes ces choses, Jim. Toutes ces horribles choses, pourtant si brillantes et incroyables et ... appétissantes choses, tellement intelligentes et si belles, qui reflétait ton pur génie.

Tu es le maître de la destruction, le roi de l'échiquier. Tu es l'homme qui a tout possédé, qui a tout obtenu, et qui l'a perdu face à sa propre folie. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as rencontré un autre roi.

Mais, cela le valait-il vraiment, Jim ? Cela valait-il la peine de tout perdre pour l'intérêt de trouver un autre homme stupide, un salopard de _Monsieur-je-sais-tout_, comme toi ?

_Fuck all of it, every second of it, because it was all for nothing._

Tout le monde est mort ce jour-là, Jim. Sherlock s'est écrasé au sol, le cœur de John a été réduit en miettes, et toi, tu t'es fait sauter la cervelle et m'a laissé là ; tel un soldat sans poste, tel un bout de ferraille inutile, oublié, laissé pour compte, après une guerre où il n'y eu aucun vainqueur.

D'une certaine façon, Sherlock est comme toi. Même beaucoup. Je l'ai toujours pensé, d'ailleurs. Tous deux, si intelligents, tellement détachés ... Cool et calculateurs à la fois. Ennuyés. _Fous_. _Tarés. Complètement malades_. Et maintenant, il bouffe les pissenlits par la racine, six pieds sous terre, et toi ... Tu restes enfermé, si profondément dans ta propre tête, que je me demandes souvent si tu es encore là. Prisonnier de tes propres démons, Jim.

Je te hais. Je le jure devant Dieu, je te hais de chaque minuscule parcelle de tout mon être. Je te hais pour m'avoir laissé seul à réparer les dégâts, à ramasser les morceaux. Mais le pire, c'est que je le ferais pour toi, Jim. _Tu sais_ que je le ferais. Parce que je t'aime. Même à présent, en ce jour-même, lorsque tu es devenu ce petit homme inoffensif.

Tu n'as rien à voir avec ton _ancien toi_, je dois l'avouer. Et je _continue_ de t'aimer. _Étonnamment_, tu es gentil. Tu ne t'en prends pas à moi, ne me crie jamais dessus, et ne me réprimande jamais pour être si _intellectuellement inférieur _à toi. La seule fois que tu le fais, c'est lorsque tu t'énerves avec _toi-même_.

Alors, tu pleures dans mes bras, toi, adorable petite chose. Je te serre fort, et passe mes mains dans tes cheveux, le bout de mes doigts caressant ta cicatrice, à l'arrière de ton crâne, comme pour l'effacer. Les docteurs et les infirmières l'ont bien recousue, je dois dire. Sinon, juste une petite bosse rugueuse, en dent de scie, accompagnée d'une protubérante balafre la traversant. C'est entièrement caché par tes cheveux, si bien qu'on ne la devine même pas. Comme invisible aux yeux du monde.

Je presse mes lèvres sur ta tempe, et te fais_ 'chut' _car il faut te recoucher. Qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, que je suis là, et que tu es en sécurité. Bien sûr que tu l'es, Jim. Tu le sera _toujours_ avec moi.

Tu te retournes pour me faire face, tes yeux demeurent fermés. Puis tu drapes tes bras autour de moi. Je peux sentir tes doigts fléchir contre mon dos tandis que tu marmonnes quelque chose qui ressemble suspicieusement à _'Sebby'_. Néanmoins, je ne peux jamais en être vraiment sûr.

Tu fais souvent des trucs de ce genre, tu sais. Dire des choses que _lui_ seulement pourrait dire. Comme l'autre jour, lorsque nous regardions la télévision ensemble. Tu insistais pour regarder une de ces stupides chaînes de télé-achats, et ils vendaient une parfaite réplique des joyaux de la couronne, accessoire laissé pour compte par je-ne-sais quel film. Et c'est là que tu m'a fixé de tes petits yeux insolents, et m'a dit_ ô combien_ tu aurais l'air _beau _dans cette couronne.

Cela faisais bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ris comme ça. Ensuite, je me suis éclipsé pour aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, puis j'ai pris une longue et chaude douche, me répétant sans cesse que je ne pleurais pas, même si probablement, je chialais comme un bébé. Depuis quand Sebastian Moran _pleure_ ?

Tu t'es installé confortablement, ta respiration s'estompant en un souffle lent et régulier tandis que tu t'assoupis une fois de plus. Tu as l'air si paisible, Jim. Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça avant.

Tu es _lui. _Tu l'_es._ Je peux l'entendre à ta façon de parler ; tout doux et mielleux, dragueur et Irlandais. Je peux l'entendre quand tu joues du piano, les mêmes mélodies tristes et lentes flottant dans les airs. Je peux le voir dans tes yeux, dans la façon où l'on aperçois les flammes de ton ancien génie féroce et sauvage, brûlant derrière tes prunelles.

Cependant, il y a quelque chose qui manque dans tes yeux, Jim. Quelque chose que je remarque à chaque fois que je te regardes.

La noirceur est _partie_.

Je penses qu'au fond, il n'y a personne à qui Moriarty manque _plus_ qu'à toi. Qu'importe les démons attachés à ton passé, qu'importe ce qui te hantait au plus profond de ton être et qui te gardait éveillé la nuit, qui t'effrayait. Qu'importe ce qui te rendait si désespéré et torturé ... C'est parti. Qu'importe celui ou celle qui t'a fait mal, Jim, qu'importe le salop qui te causait tellement de douleur, te faisait si peur que tu es devenu toi-même un monstre, qu'importe! Il a été effacé, supprimé à jamais de ta mémoire. L'ardoise a été nettoyée, et tu as la chance de tout recommencer. Même les moindres petits détails de ta vie, si horribles et sordides soient-ils, ont été oubliés, comme envolés, perdus dans le vent.

Tu es libre d'être heureux, à présent. Tu _es _heureux, maintenant.

Et cela doit être pour ça qu'une partie de moi espère que tu ne te rappellera pas, que tu ne t'en souviendra pas, non, plus _jamais_.


End file.
